greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfie Reshef
Alfie Reshef, played by Yadin Goldman in the original series, is one of the main characters of the GreenHouse in the Eagles team. Official Description Ellali's brother is a talented student and an excellent athlete. He is kind-hearted and loyal, but somewhat naïve and short-tempered. When he first joins the Greenhouse, his presence threatens the status of Daniel, the captain of the Eagles. Appearance Alfie is a young man, with swift black hair, blue eyes and peach skin. Alfie usually tends to wear an yellow,Eagles-branded sports t-shirt, with a purple sweater tied around his neck, with some cream-colored shorts. However he has been seen to wear many different outfits throughout the show's duration. Personality Alfie is shown to be both trustworthy and loyal throughout the duration of the Greenhouse. Alfie commonly expresses that he detested any sort of lying and that he had no intentions to try and hurt anybody. Alfie often displays his ability to cheer people up with his optimistic outlook on life and his optimistic actions. Despite the fact that Alfie's a member of the Eagles, he's typically shown to not like cheating or stealing anything to gain victory in any sort of situation. Biography Season 1 Alfie is one two kids of Naomi and Guri Reshef, along with his sister Ellali. At the start of the series Alfie and his sister Ellali are sent to an elite boarding school for future leaders; known as the Greenhouse, after the death of their astronaut mother; Naomi Reshef, who supposedly dies in a space-shuttle incident. Initially Alfie is the only one of the two siblings to sign-up for the Greenhouse, being placed within the Eagles. Initially Alfie is pushed around by the rest of the Eagles, with his sister Ellali having to stand up for him, however after he passes an initiation challenge(vandalising the Ravens dormitory), he's accepted into the Eagles and is shown to have an on/off friendship with a number of it's students. Throughout the season, Alfie builds relationships with both Sophie and Natalie, the former only being a temporary relationship. After discovering thing's aren't quite as they seem at the Greenhouse, he helps his sister and the rest of the main heroes, to stop Ze'ev and his colleagues. Eventually Alfie, becomes one of the many students to be held hostage in the one of the Greenhouse's closets, along with Sophie, Daniel and Natalie. Eventually he and his family go back home, after the crisis is averted and after discovering his mother's alive. Season 2 Alfie returns for the second season of the show, participating in a hike/team-building challenge, along with the rest of the Eagles against the Ravens, where he builds up more of a friendship with Ron, while helping him carry camping supplies. When Ellali joins the Eagles, later in the season, Alfie's overjoyed to have his sister join him on the team and is one of the first to defend his sister against stick that she receives, along with Daniel Goren. Relationships Alfie and Natalie See Main Article:Alfie and Natalie Alfie and Sophie When Alfie stands up to Sophie after she gets stick from divulging information about her fellow Eagles to the press. After that point, Sophies tries to grow closer to Alfie, through means such as Tennis, but is eventually ended when Alfie starts playing Tennis with Natalie again and he's grows closer to her. Gallery See Main article:Alfie Reshef/Gallery ' Appearances *'See Main Article:Alfie Reshef/List of Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former Eagles Category:Good Guys Category:Reshef Family Category:Former Students Category:Original Characters Category:Original Eagles Category:Basketball Players Category:Eagles Basketball Team Players Category:Greenhouse Graduates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Original Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Original Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Original Season 3 Characters